gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Woozie
Wu Zi Mu "Woozie" es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, líder de los Mountain Cloud Boys y tambien es el Dai Dai Lo de las Triadas de San Fierro. El tiene un apartamento en Chinatown, San Fierro y es el que dirige el Casino Four Dragons en Las Venturas, junto con Carl Johnson y Ran Fa Li. Woozie es ciego, incluso se lo dice a Carl Johnson en una oportunidad, pero el está entrenado para usar sus otros sentidos. El es una de las personas en las que Carl Johnson confía, incluso llegan a tener una gran amistad, luego de la traición de Ryder y de Big Smoke. Historia Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas San Andreas, 1992 Campo de San Andreas Trás hacer todos los robos junto con Catalina, Cesar Vialpando llama a Carl Johnson para informarle de que habrán carreras callejeras en el campo, y que podrían ganar un buen dinero participando. CJ se dirige hacia allí, y poco después llega su rival de carrera, que es nada más nada menos que Wu Zi Mu. Éste se presenta a CJ, y empieza la carrera. Carl gana la carrera y Wu Zi Mu le da el dinero de la recompensa, y un coche ZR-350 negro, con el que Carl participará en una carrera contra Catalina poco después, y en esta segunda carrera ganará un garaje en Doherty, y es por ahí que empeza a establecerse en San Fierro. San Fierro thumb|206px|[[Artwork de Woozie]] Pasado un tiempo, Wu Zi Mu llama a Carl y lo invita a su casa, un apartamento en Chinatown, dónde posee una casa de apuestas en la planta baja y vive arriba. CJ va allí ellos hablan, hasta que Woozie lo llama para que vaya con él a un almacén de la Triada, al llegar allí veen que hay un caos: Coches destrozados, aliados muertos y el local lleno de fuego. Un hombre se escondió en un garaje, y éste habla con Woozie para informarle de que los vietnamitas han venido a hacer una guerra con ellos. Trás esto, llegan más Vietnamitas y CJ se encarga de abrir camino hacia fuera protegiendo a Woozie. CJ logra eliminar a todos y los dos montan en un coche para huir rápidamente de allí. Pero al salir, aparecen dos coches de los Vietnamitas que les disparan. CJ conduce mientras que Woozie dispara, y los dos explotan a los vehículos enemigos. CJ deja a Woozie en su apartamento y éste sube, mientras que CJ se va. Luego de todo esto, CJ vuelve a pasarse por la casa de Woozie más veces, en las que está el Shuk Foo Ran Fa Li con su fiel ayudante, y les ayuda CJ en muchas ocasiones, entre ellas se dirige al Aeropuerto de San Fierro para recoger un coche, aunque los Vietnamitas le tienden una trampa logra llegar a un garaje y guardar el coche. Una otra ocasión fue que tuvo que ir en un Rancher señuelo para atraer a los enemigos que querían liquidar a Ran Fa Li, y logra que éste salga sin un rasguño. Algunos días trás la salida de Ran Fa Li, Woozie le pide a Carl que vaya a un barco Vietnamita para ponerle un micrófono. Al principio CJ no quería hacerlo, pero cuando Woozie le cuenta que es ciego, CJ decide hacerlo al instante. Con éxito, CJ logra hacerlo y vuelve al apartemento de Woozie. Allí, lo pilla saliendo para negocios sobre un casino en Las Venturas, pero lo llama su ayudante para informarle de que llegó un barco vietnamita a San Fierro y que va a hacer una pasada en Helicóptero para investigar. Carl decide ir para que Woozie no se preocupe, y vuelan hacia el barco. Pero un enemigo lanza un cohete y explota el helicóptero, aunque milagrosamente CJ sale ileso, pero pierde todas sus armas menos el cuchillo. CJ sube al barco y pilla a algunos por detrás, con el cuchillo, y roba sus armas. Logra llegar al interior del barco, dónde rescata a rehenes y sube al puente, dónde elimina a Snakehead (el capitán) y sale con los rehenes en boyas. Trás esto CJ queda un tiempo sin hablar con Woozie, hasta que éste lo llama desde Las Venturas. Las Venturas Woozie no solo es el lider de las triadas chinas, si no que es la persona que dirige el Casino Four Dragons , y junto con CJ intentaran planear un robo al casino enemigo, el Casino Calígula Para ello necesitan varias cosas: Los planos del casino (Architectural Espionage) Tarjeta de seguridad (Key to Her Heart y citas con Millie Perkins) Destruir los sistemas de energia (Dam and Blast) 4 HPV1000 (Cop Wheels) 1 Securicar (Up, Up and Away!) Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Campo de San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu San Fierro *Mountain Cloud Boys (jefe) *Ran Fa Li (jefe) *Lure (jefe) *Amphibious Assault (jefe) *The Da Nang Thang (jefe) *Yay Ka-Boom-Boom Las Venturas *Fender Ketchup (jefe) *Explosive Situation (jefe) *You've had your chips (jefe) *Architectural Espionage(jefe) *Key to Her Heart(jefe) *Dam and Blast(jefe) *Cop Wheels(jefe) *Up, Up and Away!(jefe) *Breaking the Bank at Caligula's(jefe) *A Home in the Hills en:Wu Zi Mu __NOWYSIWYG__ Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas